


to live in you

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Somnophilia, Switching, Video Cameras, versatile Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, versatile Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Nicky wants Joe to wake him with sex.  Joe has to admit that watching a sleeping Nicky just waiting for him is actually... incredibly appealing.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 38
Kudos: 389





	to live in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/gifts).



“I’ve been thinking,” Nicky says, pausing his thrusts to push his hair back out of his eyes. Joe is spread out underneath him, grasping onto Nicky’s shoulders and his legs are wrapped loosely around Nicky’s hips.

“What now, love?” Joe says, tipping his hips upwards so he can take in Nicky even deeper. They both groan together, Nicky picking up his thrusting again, pulling Joe to him and kissing him before breaking away to pant into his shoulder.

“Perhaps it might be fun if—” he cuts off to growl. “You could— in me—before I wake—”

Joe’s fingers dig into Nicky’s shoulders, his body going absolutely rigid when Nicky reaches down to circle his cock and tug him in time with Nicky's own movements.

“Like, fuck you... while you’re asleep?” Joe gets out, barely able to put a sentence together at this point.

“Yes.”

“Perhaps now’s not the best time to discuss new sex acts, beloved.”

“Mmm, but wouldn’t that be so sexy? Waking up, full of your cock?” Here he squeezes Joe to emphasize his point. Joe mewls, and Nicky watches the thought flash through his brain.

“You would want that?”

“Yes,” Nicky says, and he kisses Joe firmly on the lips. “I want everything you can give me. I want all of it.”

“Greedy,” Joe says fondly, his body tensing as Nicky finds that sweet spot inside of him.

“Yes,” Nicky agrees easily. “You would do this for me?”

“Anything for you, hayati,” Joe gasps out as he’s ground further into the bed. 

Nicky pauses his thrusts to pay more attention to Joe’s cock, jerking him off efficiently until Joe’s swearing and coming all over his stomach, making a mess between them. Nicky’s right there after him, holding Joe's hips with bruising fingers as he rides it out until he collapses on top of him.

They breathe together for a moment, sweaty and dirty, the air thick between them as they slowly come down.

“Promises during sex are not binding,” Joe finally says with a laugh, shoving Nicky away from him playfully. Nicky’s tickling his neck with kisses and breaths and Joe sometimes needs a minute to cool down but Nicky's always loathe to part.

Nicky finally obliges and rolls over, still trying to get his breathing under control. He may be immortal but that doesn’t mean he can’t get winded. He grins to himself, because overexertion from fucking has got to be the best way to die.

They clean themselves off with some tissues and then Joe tucks into Nicky’s side, his fingers tracing lines over Nicky’s skin before wrapping solidly around his waist.

“I was being serious,” Nicky says, more quietly this time. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

Joe rests his chin on Nicky’s chest, looking up at him with his big brown eyes. God, is he beautiful.

“Oh yeah?” Joe says.

“There is an appeal to it. Perhaps you are insatiable and cannot wait for us to join. Perhaps I just want you in me always, or me in you. To be separated is painful.”

Joe nods, rubbing his forehead into Nicky’s side as they both relive the moments when they’d been forced to be apart. There are too many painful memories, and Nicky pulls Joe even tighter to him.

“How will I know that you truly want it if you are asleep, beloved?”

“Because I am telling you now.”

Joe seems to consider this, his fingers tracing Nicky’s ribs again, his face thoughtful. Then he turns to Nicky, his smile small but bright. “You know I can deny you nothing, my heart.”

Nicky kisses him fully, excitement flitting through his belly. “Only if you feel so moved,” he says. “I do not wish to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn't,” Joe replies, and Nicky absolutely knows this is true.

They lay in silence again for a while, their skin cooling, until another thought strikes Nicky. “You know what else would be fun…”

Joe laughs, easing away from Nicky so he can pull the covers over them.

“What do you think about using your phone to record? That way we could watch it later and see how much I want you always, how easily I take you in, even in my sleep. I find that idea very arousing.”

Nicky can feel Joe’s cock twitch against his hip. “You’re incorrigible,” Joe murmurs into Nicky’s bicep and Nicky laughs, feeling light. He can live with that.

***

There’s a bit of excitement that hums through Nicky as he wonders when it’s going to happen. Normally Joe is the heavier sleeper of the two of them, and Nicky’s often awake first in the morning while Joe is groggy and lazy until he’s had his first cup of coffee at least. Nicky likes making it for him in the morning, bringing it into bed and kissing Joe’s cheek and running his hands through his sleep-wild hair. But after a few days he begins to wonder how this will work.

Part of the appeal is Joe surprising him with this, so he tries not to say anything, sleeping in progressively less and less clothes in the hopes that each night would be the night. Unfortunately, a bit of bad luck with jobs and shared rooms has them waiting for a little bit, and Nicky almost forgets their conversation about it as other concerns come to the forefront. He still thinks about it before bed each night, though, hopeful and excited.

***

It’s two weeks later that they’ve finally caught a break and both of them are exhausted. There’d been too many late nights and early mornings and then a long car ride back to their favorite safehouse in the south of France. Joe drives the whole way and Nicky dozes off only a few minutes in. His soft face in the setting sun makes Joe feel so incredibly fond, and he reaches over to brush Nicky’s cheek with his fingers. Nicky smiles at him in his half-sleep, and Joe vividly remembers the conversation they’d had about him doing naughty things to Nicky while he slept, the idea suddenly much more appealing.

As Joe herds a sleepy Nicky into the little house and tucks him into the big bed, he’s overwhelmed by the amount of trust and love Nicky has given him. This isn’t new, not new by eight hundred years give or take, but it’s still absolutely astounding. He watches Nicky’s chest rise and fall easily, and while he knows Nicky would certainly love if Joe were to indulge his fantasy right now, he’d probably actually like it more if he could catch up on some much needed rest.

So Joe instead moves to unpack their few things from their shared duffel bag and scrounge in the kitchen to see if there is anything packaged and edible before calling it a night and crawling into bed next to Nicky who is absolutely dead to the world.

***

To Joe’s complete and utter surprise, Nicky is still asleep when Joe wakes in the morning. He’d forgotten to draw the curtains in his tiredness the previous night, so while it’s still fairly early, the sun is streaming in. Nicky’s curled up half on his side, half on his stomach, one leg hitched up. He has on his dark boxer briefs and a soft gray tshirt, and looks blissful and angelic, his face unlined and relaxed.

Joe feels drawn to him like a magnet, running his hand ever-so-gently down the curve of Nicky’s hip and over his thigh, his fingertips brushing experimentally. Joe holds in his breath as Nicky sighs a bit deeper but does not stir.. He moves closer, breathing in the scent of his beloved, his hand sneaking around and pleased to see that Nicky is already half-hard in his briefs.

Nicky did wake pretty randy most days, and it was fun on those times they had nowhere to be. Now, Joe rubs his palm over him, delighting in the way Nicky purrs and pitches his hips forward, chasing his touch unconsciously. Joe suddenly remembers that Nicky wanted to film this so he could watch it in the future, so he rolls out of the bed and fishes his phone out of his pants pocket. He sets it up on the nightstand, propping it up on a glass of water and checking to be sure the angle is right. Nicky looks beautiful on the tiny screen, breathing in deeply, the sun lighting up his features luminously.

Joe climbs back into bed behind Nicky, marveling in the way he fits against him perfectly. He reaches around and carefully slides his hand into Nicky’s briefs, biting his lower lip when Nicky grunts and presses forward again. He takes his time, slowly jerking Nicky to full hardness, loving the silky feel of his cock in his hand. He’s done this a million times, more times than they could ever count, but he never tires of this feeling, of Nicky slowly unravelling for him.

He releases Nicky’s cock to slowly peel the briefs down enough so Nicky’s ass is exposed, not wanting to risk waking him too early with too much movement. He contemplates shifting over to suck on Nicky’s cock while he fingers him open, the thought making him bite back a moan. He reaches for the lube he’d optimistically set on the nightstand the previous night, getting out of the bed and crawling in on the other side and scooching down so his face is right at Nicky’s cock. He has to carefully pull down his briefs the rest of the way, only successful in getting them off one foot, leaving then hanging around his ankle. Then he pushes out his tongue and gently licks at the head of Nicky’s cock, delighting in the way Nicky jerks slightly and a bit of precome squeezes out the tip.

“You’re so hot, baby,” Joe whispers, to Nicky, but also to Nicky watching this on the video later. He drizzles lube onto his hand, slicking up his fingers and then reaching under Nicky’s leg to gently hitch it up over his shoulder. He circles around Nicky’s hole, pressing in with the tip of his index finger while simultaneously slipping Nicky’s cock into his mouth. Nicky actually moans as he is breached, his hands grasping into the sheets above Joe’s head, and Joe is careful to keep his movements slow and controlled.

He has to admit that this is incredibly arousing, way more than he thought it would be, with Nicky’s movements completely unconscious, all lust and base desires, and all wanting _Joe_. He presses the rest of his finger in, relaxing his jaw as Nicky jerks forward deeper into his mouth. He follows him with his finger, pushing in a second one and sucking gently. Nicky groans, a deep rumbling coming from his chest, like a giant cat purring. Joe swirls his fingers like he knows Nicky likes, curling his tongue around Nicky’s gorgeous cock and taking in the thrusts easily.

After a few minutes it becomes too much for him to wait, and Joe eases off and pulls his fingers out. He very very carefully pushes Nicky’s leg up further, looking greedily at the lube-slicked hole presented to him, and grabs his own cock at the base to stave off his own pleasure that seems about to erupt.

“Nicky,” Joe whispers reverently as he pets down Nicky’s sides and then reaches for the lube again. He coats himself liberally, unable to keep in a loud groan as he pulls Nicky apart with one hand and uses the other to guide himself inside.

Joe remembers Nicky’s words, about how easily he’d take him in, how much he always wanted Joe, how he wanted to be filled by his cock _always_. And Joe understands, he really does, how much he belongs to Nicky and Nicky belongs to him. How perfect Nicky is, how perfect they are together. He slides into Nicky little by little, Nicky's body clinging to him yet still relaxed in his sleep. He watches Nicky’s face carefully, looking at the flit of pleasure over his creased brow and the way his mouth is now hanging open on a pant.

Once he is seated all the way in, Joe bends down to gently grasp Nicky’s cock again, and when Nicky responds with a clench, Joe lets out a deep gasp. He takes a moment to gather his wits before beginning a gentle rocking motion, barely sliding out and in, just moving Nicky the littlest bit each time. Nicky cants his hips between Joe’s hand and his cock inside of him, his breathing growing more labored with each thrust, his eyelids beginning to flutter.

Joe knows Nicky is close to waking, the thought bringing him even harder as he thinks about Nicky waking up impaled on his cock with Joe so close to coming already. He changes the angle of his hips, snapping in a little bit harder, and with that Nicky’s eyes finally blink open. They are unfocused and he closes them again before reopening them, his beloved slowly coming to awareness and arching his back as he stretches, making Joe press more deeply inside of him.

“Morning,” Nicky slurs, closing his eyes again, the smile on his lips beatific. He looks like a saint, like a statue carved lovingly from marble, his features smooth and joyous, his limbs long as he stretches them out and then returns to join Joe’s hand on his hip.

“Morning, my heart,” Joe says, his voice significantly rougher than Nicky’s. “Did you sleep well?”

Nicky smiles, his eyes still closed, and pushes his hips back even further. “I was having a wonderful dream,” he says, voice deep with sleep.

"It better have been about me," Joe growls with a sudden, hard thrust and Nicky laughs sleepily.

"Only you," he promises, and Joe leans forward to nuzzle his neck, his face softening. 

"Is this good?" Joe says, deepening his thrusts and returning to his gentle tugs on Nicky's cock.

Nicky grumbles his approval, pushing back lazily. "So good. Should do this every morning."

"Be careful what you wish for," Joe says playfully, pushing Nicky down to the bed so he can get more leverage.

They are quiet as they move against each other, Joe's orgasm washing over him softly as he kisses Nicky's shoulders. Nicky looks so gorgeous beneath him, eyes closed again, lashes long on his pale cheeks as Joe fills him.

"So beautiful," Joe says quietly, further poetry escaping him. He pulls out and slides down Nicky's sweaty body, rolling him to his back to take his cock in his mouth and delighting in the way Nicky shouts out and spills immediately.

Joe rests his head on Nicky's thigh, watching him stretch and yawn and enjoying the way Nicky is playing with the curls of his hair idly. Nicky blinks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and reaches for Joe and Joe surges upward to kiss him, never able to resist those pouting lips.

Joe remembers to reach sideways to push at the button on his phone and end the recording, returning quickly when Nicky grabs at him, drawing them tightly to each other again.

"I wish that I could crawl inside of you and live right here. So we will never be apart." Nicky points at Joe's chest, right over the hollow above his heart, his hand barely able to get between their two bodies as they are pressed so tightly together.

Joe smiles, warmth flooding his limbs as he kisses Nicky softly. "You already do."

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
